Kristy Yang
Perfil thumb|250px|Kristy Yang *'Nombre:' 杨恭如 / Yang Gong Ru (Yeung Kung Yu) *'Nombre en inglés:' Kristy Yang / Kristy Yeung *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shanghai, China *'Nacionalidad:' Canadiense *'Estatura: '''168 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Zodiaco Chino:' Buey *'Tipo de sangre:' A Biografia Yang nació en Shanghai, China, de padre chino y madre china británica. Emigró a Toronto, Canadá, a una edad joven y estudió en la Universidad de York después de completar su educación secundaria en 1993 en Rosedale Heights School of the Arts en Toronto. En el verano de 1995, durante un viaje a Hong Kong, Yang participó en el concurso de belleza Miss Asia organizado por ATV y se ganó el título de "Miss Asia 1995". También ganó los premios de Miss Photogenica y Concursante Más Popular. Yang se unió ATV y había estado actuando en varias series de televisión producidas por ATV antes de aventurarse en la industria del cine. Dramas *Goodbye My Princess (Youku, 2019) *Across the Ocean to See You (Zhejiang TV, 2017) *Ban Shu Legend (QQ, 2015) *Great Wudang (2015) *Cosmetology High (Hunan TV, 2014) *Women of the Tang Dynasty (2013) *Lala's Shining Days (2013) *Agarwood Tiger (2013) *Country Wind and Rain (2012) *Spring and Autumn Sacrifice (2011) *Caravans with Ring (2010) *Mysterious Female Spy (Anhui TV, 2009) *Xia Lu Tan An (2008, historia 8) *Da An Zu(2008) *Tian Xian Pei (CCTV, 2007) *Modern Beauty (2007) *Phoenix from the Ashes (ATV, 2006) *A Beautiful New World (2006) *The Stories of Han Dynasty (ATV, 2005) *The Monkey King (TVB, 2002) *The New Adventures of Chor Lau Heung (CTS/TVB, 2001) *Healing Hearts (ATV, 2001) *To Where He Belongs (ATV, 2001) *Feel 100% *My Date with a Vampire II (ATV, 1999) *Flaming Brothers (1999) *My Date with a Vampire (ATV, 1998) *Flaming Brothers (ATV, 1998) *The Swordsman (ATV) *The Love Winner *The Pride of Chao Zhou (ATV, 1997) *Coincidentally (ATV, 1997) *King of Gamblers (ATV, 1996) *Vampire Expert II (ATV, 1996) *The Snow is Red (ATV, 1996) *Just in Time for the Wedding *The Blessed Family and The Sun, Moon and star (1999) Películas *Chinese Paladin (2015) *Be Togethe (2015) *Sweet Summer Love (2013) *Flash Play (2013) *Kidnapping of a Big Star (2013) *Mortician (2013) *Where Are You from (2011) *Under the Influence (2011) *Bruce Lee My Brother (2010) *Blessed Destiny (2007) *Love to be Found in Newhere (2007) *Ming Ming (2006) *Magic and Me (2006) *The Dream of My Family (2006) *PTU File: Death Trap (2005) *No Retreat (2005) *The Love Winner (2004) *A Marvellous Detective (2004) *Hardrock Affairs (2004) *Fate Fighter (2003) *I Want to Get Married (2003) *City of SARS (2003) *Women from Mars (2002) *The Avenging Fist (2001) *Healing Hearts (2001) *City of Desire (2001) *Everyday Is Valentine (2001) *Fall for You (2001) *For Bad Boys Only (2000) *Those Were the Days... (2000) *The Duel (2000) *I.Q. Dudettes (2000) *Sexy and Dangerous II (2000) *My Loving Trouble 7 (1999) *Rules of the Game (1999) *A Man Called Hero (1999) *The Storm Riders (1998) *Young & Dangerous: The Prequel (1998) *Portland Street Blues (1998) *The Lucky Guy (1998) *A Queer Story (1997) *Love Cruise (1997) *Comrades: Almost a Love Story (1996) Vídeos Musicales *Kenny Bee - Mo Gui De Qing Shi (2007) *Jordan Chan - Final Word (2002) *Jordan Chan - Bu Huan Er San (2002) *Leon Lai - Ai Yao Qu Na Li (2001) *Dave Wang - Chang Qi Shang Ai (2000) Curiosidades *'Educación:' York University (Administración de Empresas) *'Aficiones:' La música y la lectura *'Idiomas:''' Inglés, mandarín, el dialecto de Shanghai, Cantones *Es 1/4 Caucasia. Enlaces *Weibo *Sina blog *Baidu baike *Wikipedia China *Wikipedia en ingles Galería > Kristy Yang.jpg Kristy Yang1.jpg Kristy Yang2.jpg Kristy Yang3.jpg Kristy Yang4.jpg Kristy Yang5.jpg Kristy Yang6.jpg Kristy_Yang7.gif Categoría:CActriz Categoría:HKActriz